Such hose pumps are known, for example, from DE 10 2010 000 594 B4, DE 33 26 784 A1, and DE 10 2007 020 573 A1. These known hose pumps have a guiding-in and guiding-out device for the automatic guiding in and guiding out of a pump hose. DE 33 26 784 A1 shows a peristaltically operating roller pump with a pump bed, a rotating rotor that carries rotatable rollers on its circumference, and a pump hose, which is radially located between a pressure-side connection and a suction-side connection outside the rollers, along an inside support wall of the pump bed, and presses against the support wall in the area of the rollers, and is occluded in this way. For the guiding in and guiding out of the hose into or out of the pump bed, the rotor has a hold-down device that points radially outward in its circumferential area between the two adjacent rollers; this hold-down device presses the hose for the guiding into the pump bed, and for the guiding out during the rotation of the rotor, raises it in the reverse direction out of the pump bed.
From DE 10 2007 020 573 A1, a hose roller pump with a guiding-in device is likewise known; it has hose guide wings, which are used for the automatic guiding in and out of the hose into the pump. The known guiding-in and guiding-out devices, however, have proved susceptible to failure in actual practice. Moreover, these guiding-in and guiding-out devices do not guarantee a completely automatic guiding in and out of the hose.
From DE 10 2010 000 954 B4, a hose pump with a completely automatic guiding-in and guiding-out device is known, which comprises a worm spindle driven by a spindle drive. This guiding-in and guiding-out device makes possible a completely automatic guiding in and out of the hose. However, for the purpose, a spindle drive is needed for the worm spindle, which increases the manufacturing costs of the pump.